


You're Not A Monster

by Emhaspaws



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emhaspaws/pseuds/Emhaspaws
Summary: A story about hate, pain, monsters, memory loss, past mistakes, forgiveness, and most importantly, love.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I originally wrote this fic in 2018 on Wattpad, but have decided to post it here too so that others may enjoy it as well!

Tord never imagined things would turn out like this, with him lying on the ground, blood running down his forehead and oozing down his chest and thigh. How could he be so stupid, he thought to himself. The ground shook, and although he could barely hear, he could still recognize the sound of deep growls coming closer to him. This is it, he thought, this is the end. Tord closed his eyes, and accepted his faith.


	2. Chapter One

A Few Hours Earlier

Tord sat is his chair, facing the tv, his two best soldiers, Paul and Patryck, at his side. They were currently watching the news, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

“A chemical has been exposed to the water, and the effects seem to be creating some sort of, what I can only explain as monsters,” the news reporter stated. “I encourage everyone to stay inside, barricade the doors, do whatever you can to protect yourselves.”

Tord pressed mute on the tv, placing his head in his hands. Monsters? How? And what chemical? He wasn’t informed of any chemical! What should he do in this situation? He suddenly felt a hand on this shoulder and turned his head to find Pat staring down at him with a worried look on his face. 

“What should we do Red?” He asked.

Tord looked back at the tv. “We should do as they advised,” he said. “Barricade the doors and windows, make sure no one gets out, and nothing gets in.”

“Yes sir!” They both replied, saluting, and walking out of his office to inform the others.

Tord placed his head back in his hands, closing his eyes. His thoughts traveled back to that incident, his friends. No, not his friends, they’d made that pretty clear. Then again, so did he. However, for some reason, he couldn't help but be worried for them. He hoped they were alright.


	3. Chapter Two

Edd and Matt sat on their couch together, holding each others hands for comfort as they listened to the news. Although neither of them knew what was happening for sure, Edd still tried to explain everything to Matt. 

“We need to stay inside,” Edd said. “There are monsters outside.” 

Matt’s confused look turned into one of fear. “Monsters! What kind of monsters?” he asked. 

“I don't know,” answered Edd. 

There was a moment of silence before Matt spoke up again. 

“What about Tom?” 

Edd gave him a confused look. “What do you mean, what about Tom? He’s up in his room, right?”

Matt shook his head. “I saw him leave last night.”

“And he hasn't come home since?”

“No.” 

They both turned back to the tv. 

“Oh god,” Matt said.“What if he gets attacked?” 

Edd held his hand tighter. “Let's just hope he doesn't.”


	4. Chapter Three

A loud scream reached Tom’s ears, making him slowly open his eyes. Looking around he realized he was lying in a pile of rubble, and that his clothes were shredded to pieces. His head hurt. Slowly he reached his hand up to his forehead, only to pull it back with a hiss of pain. Looking down he found a dark red liquid covering the tips of his fingers. What happened? The last thing he remembered was going to the bar, buying a few drinks, getting drunk, and then...lots of screaming...and blood, so much blood.   
Tom screamed, hands quickly grabbing onto his head. It felt as though his brain was splitting in two. Pain erupted over his entire body, bringing him to his knees. Fear and shock came over him as he watched his hands turn into large black claws. He let out a cry of pain as two horns grew from his head, and he was forced to bit his tongue in order to stay quiet. Tom felt his teeth grow long and sharp, cutting deeper into his tongue, which was now growing longer. Something rubbed against his thigh, and he turned to see a long black tail protruding from his lower back. He cried out again, although it sounded more like an inhuman roar. Tom collapsed onto his stomach, curling up into a ball. After a while the pain started to disappear, but he stayed still, too tired to move. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Tord sat in his chair, phone in hand. He had been contemplating for over a half hour about whether or not he should call Edd. So many scenarios ran through his head. What if no one answered? What if Tom answered? What if they didn't want to talk to him? What if they were already dead? What if- Tord’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. 

“What?” Tord asked.

“It’s me sir, Paul.” 

There was a short pause. 

“Come in,” Tord said, finally. 

Paul walked into Tord’s office, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

“Where’s Pat?” Tord asked. 

“Helping the other soldiers with barricading the base,” Paul replied. 

“Why aren't you with him?”

“I was just seeing that you were alright.”

“Well as you can see, I'm fine. You may leave now.”

Paul stared at Tord with a seemingly blank stare, before moving to the door. Just as his hand reached the door knob however, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. 

“You should call them,” he said, turning back around and walking out the door, shutting it softly behind him.


	6. Chapter Five

Edd and Matt sat cuddling on the couch, Edd's head resting on Matt's shoulder, with Matt slowly running his fingers through Edd's thick brown hair. Suddenly Edd's phone began to ring. He quickly reached over and grabbed it. He didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway. 

“Hello?” Edd asked.

“Edd?” A familiar Norwegian voice said through the phone. 

“Tord?!” Edd said, causing Matt to look down at him with a confused look.

“Uh, yeah, it's me,” Tord replied.

Edd had no idea what to say. He had thought Tord was dead, and to just now learn that he wasn't, brought up a lot of memories, both good and bad.

“God, I thought you were dead. I'm so glad that you're not,” Edd said, letting a few tears run down his face.

“Really?” Tord asked.

“Of course Tord! You’re our friend. We missed you.”

“Even Tom?”

Edd paused, remembering back to the few days after the incident. How Tom had started drinking again, more so than he did before. Matt and Edd hardly ever saw him sober after that.

“Yes, he took it the hardest. Blamed himself for your death.”

“How is he? Is he there? Could I talk to him?”

“No, uh, he left last night and hasn't come back home yet.”

“Wait, you mean he's out there? With those things?”

Edd hesitated, “Yes.”

“Are you serious?! He, oh god, he could be hurt! Edd we need to find him!” Tord cried.

“Tord calm down! We can't just go out there! There are monsters! We could get seriously hurt!”

“Are you even listening to yourself?! You're supposed to be his friend!”

“Tord-”

“You know what? Fine! I’ll find him by myself,” Tord said, slamming his phone down in anger.


	7. Chapter Six

Tord got to his feet, quickly grabbing his red hoodie and putting it on. He rushed to the door, pulling it open, and slamming it loudly behind him. He sprinted down the hallway, not caring if anyone saw him. He reached the exit, using his key card to unlock it. It opened, and he ran out, having it close behind him with a soft hiss. He started running down the street, not knowing exactly where he was going. He ignored all the destruction around him, trying not to think about all the bodies that he saw. His eyes searched every nook and cranny, only looking out for a familiar blue hoodie. However, Tord wasn't paying enough attention to what was in front of him, and was surprised when his body hit something hard. The force of the hit caused him to fall right onto his ass. Slowly he looked up at what he ran into, and his breath caught in his throat. Standing directly in front of him was one of those things. A monster. He had ran right into it's back, causing it to slowly turn around and look at him. It had a very long slim body, covered in dark blue fur. It's legs were black and had large sharp grey claws. It had a long tail also covered in blue fur, and the head of a dragon, with two silver horns, and spikes that traveled down the middle of its back. Its light blue eyes glowed as it let out a low growl, baring its sharp bloodstained fangs. Tord quickly began to back up, but before he could move more than two feet, the creature lashed out at him, ripping his red hoodie with its sharp cat-like claws. He felt them barely puncture the smooth skin on his chest, and let out a strangled cry of pain. The monster threw him into the air, making Tord land on his stomach, his head hitting the cement with a sick crack. Tord quickly turned onto his side, but felt another claw dig into the flesh of his right leg, pinning him down, and he screamed. He could feel the creatures hot breath hit his face as it moved its head closer, analyzing its prey. Tord closed his eyes, realizing that this was how he died. How stupid of him. Going out here on his own, with no backup. He felt the monsters rough tongue scrape over his neck, and braced himself for the sharp fangs that would puncture his skin. 

Suddenly, there was a loud roar, and then the claws were ripped out of his thigh. He let out another scream and grabbed his leg. Tord felt the ground shake, and a loud screech rattled his ears. He slowly opened his eyes, and although his vision was blurry, he could make out two forms. One being the thing that was just about to eat him, and the other being another monster. This one had a large black body covered in fur, and legs with large dragon-like black claws. Its head also resembled a dragon, with its long snout, filled with many long black teeth, and two large lilac horns and ears. It also had one large black eye in the middle of its face, directly above its snout. The monster let out another roar as it sank its teeth into the other, snapping its neck with a sickening crack. 

Tord stared in shock as it opened its mouth, releasing its hold, allowing the other creatures dead body to hit the cement. Then it slowly turned its head, looking straight into Tord’s eyes. It started moving towards him, still keeping eye contact. Tord closed his eyes tight as he felt the creature's warm breath hit his skin as it started sniffing him. The monster continued to sniff, and Tord quickly opened his eyes when he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. The creature's snout softly brushed over it, and made him whimper. It moved its head back up, looking at him. Then it opened it mouth, allowing a long thin purple tongue to slide out and brush against his thigh, lapping at the blood around the wound. Tord clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out. Once the creature had stopped, he looked down to find that although it still hurt, his thigh was no longer bleeding. The creature then started lapping at his blood-soaked hoodie and at the blood running down his forehead. By the time it was done, Tord was becoming sleepy, mostly from already losing too much blood. Against his will, his eyes closed, and he was plunged into darkness.


	8. Chapter Seven

Tom gently held Tord’s small body in his mouth, careful not to press down too hard with his teeth. He had no idea what he was doing, and why he even saved Tord in the first place. He betrayed them! Blew up their house! He ruined everything!

Tom remembered waking up in this form, hearing painful screams. He didn't know why, but the urgency in the person’s voice caused him to panic and run towards their direction. He had no idea what to expect, but when he laid eyes on a familiar red hooded male, and the monster that was about to eat him, he became furious. Tearing apart the monster’s fur and flesh with his claws, and then finishing the job by snapping its neck. He had no idea what came over him. He was even more confused when he looked at Tord and concern washed over him. He had looked almost the same as when he last saw him. His rusty brown hair still stood up in two horns, and his grey-silver eyes still had their bright spark. However, Tom had noticed the cut scarred tissue around the right side of his face, and a small glare of a metal hand, most likely attached to a metal arm, peeping out from his right hoodie sleeve. Tom also couldn't help but notice that Tord was bleeding, a lot. And not only was he bleeding from a large gash in his forehead, but also from one in his right thigh. His red hoodie also seemed darker around his stomach and chest. Tom sniffed at it, the strong stench of blood reaching his snout. He thought for a second, wondering if it would work. Slowly, he opened his mouth and licked the blood of Tord’s thigh. Tord let out a small cry of pain, and Tom tried to be more gentle. He realized that he was correct when he saw that Tord’s thigh had stopped bleeding, realizing that his saliva had helped to close the wound. Tom continued to lap at Tord’s skin, cleaning up the blood, while Tord tried to hold in cries of pain. Once he was sure Tord was no longer bleeding, Tom looked down at him, only to find that he had fallen asleep. 

He could only hope that Tord would wake up again, he thought as he headed towards an abandoned building, one that he used to come to often. He stared climbing up the side, using his sharp claws to dig into the bricks and pull himself up. He reached the top, and climbed down through a hole in the roof. Then slowly crawled over to a pile of blankets, that he had brought with him one day, and laid Tord gently down on them, covering him with a small thin blanket. He thought about going back out, maybe try and get something to eat, but something held him back. He looked over at Tord, sleeping peacefully, and settled down beside him, wrapping his head and tail around him securely. Tom looked up at the night sky and bright stars through the hole in the ceiling, feeling the most peace he had been in for a long time. He could hear Tord's heartbeat thumping softly in his chest, and closed his eyes, allowing it to slowly lull him to sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

Tord opened his eyes, only to be met with the bright rays of the sun. He tried to cover his eyes with his arm, but found that couldn't, not with it being trapped beneath layers and layer of blankets, that strangely smelled strongly of alcohol. He stared to get up, but froze when something beside him moved. He slowly moved his head in its direction, only to find the huge sleeping body of the monster from the previous night. Tord was suddenly wide awake, and scrambling away from the creature, causing it to finally wake, and lift it head up in his direction. Tord looked around trying to find any sort of of weapon that he could use for protection. His eyes landed on a broken bottle of what looked to be Smirnoff, and he lunged at it, grabbing it, and holding it out towards the creature in a threatening manner. It watched him wearily, back arched, and slowly started to crawl toward him. Tord tired to back up further, but felt a sharp pain in his leg and cried out. He dropped the bottle, letting it clanged against the floor, and clutched his thigh. He looked back over at the monster, only to find its head just a foot away from his. Tord tried to move away again, but this thigh erupted in pain, causing him to cry out again. He stopped struggling seeing as the more he moved, the more pain he was going to be in. That and the monster wasn't attacking him, only staring. He decided to just let the thing do as it pleased, not caring if it did end up attacking and eating him. He stared at the beast as it lowered its head and started sniffing at his thigh, which was now covered in dry blood. Then it opened it mouth like before, and let it tongue slip out, lapping at his skin. Tord realized that by moving around to quickly he had reopened the wound in his thigh, causing it to start bleeding once again. Once the beast was finished, it backed away a couple feet, and stared at him expectedly.

“Uh, thanks,” Tord said quietly.

The monster’s eye widen, almost as if it hadn't actually expected him to say thank you. Giving him a soft snort of acknowledgement, it turned around and walked away. Tord watched as it stood on its hind legs, and climbed through a large hole in the ceiling. He started to panic, thinking it was leaving him for good.

“Wait!” He cried.

It stopped and looked down at him one last time, before walking away.

“No, stop! Wait! Come back!” Tord cried out, tears running down his face.

But it didn't listen. It didn’t come back.


	10. Chapter Nine

When Tord realized that the creature wasn't coming back, he fell to his knees and cried. However, after only a few minutes he had calmed himself, his face dry, but still red with tear streaks. He opened his eyes and finally decided to take in his surroundings. He realized he was in some sort of unfinished storage building, most likely abandoned. Tord slowly got to his feet and stumbled over to a wall covered in pictures. He looked at one, and immediately recognized the people in the photo. He gently took it off the wall, running his fingers over the figures faces. It was him, Tom, Matt, and Edd. All of them wearing fancy suits, him in a bright red suit with a matching red bowtie, Edd in a dark green suit and light green bowtie, Matt in his grass green suit and light purple overcoat, with a matching purple tie, and then Tom in a white suit with a dark blue overcoat and a checkered white and black tie. Everyone was staring at the camera, smiles on their faces. Well, everyone except Tom. He had a bored expression on his face, looking off to the side, holding onto his flask which more than likely held some sort of alcohol. Tord never thought he'd say it, but he missed Tom. He missed Edd and Matt. He missed his friends. He felt tears run down his face, and quickly wiped them away, but it didn't help. He let the tears flow down his face as he sank to the floor, the picture still clutched tightly in his hand. He would do anything, anything, to see their faces just one last time.


	11. Chapter Ten

Tom left, wishing that he could have reassured Tord that he was coming back. He remembered the look Tord gave him, so full of fear, sadness. But Tom needed to find food, or else Tord and him would die of starvation. He traveled down the streets, eye peeled, looking for anything that resembled food. He found that he was in luck when he spotted a grocery store off in the distance. He ran towards it, urging himself to go faster. He slowed down once he reached the entrance, and cautiously crawled through the broken glass doors. He made his way down the aisles, eye looking around warily. Tom found an aisle with cans littered all across the floor and picked up a bunch in his mouth, before moving on to the meat aisle. He grabbed an assortment of meats, such as a whole chicken and turkey, pork, fish, and a few packages of bacon. He shoved the food into his mouth and was about to head back to Tord, when he heard a low growl from his right. He turned, seeing another monster. This one had a large body, covered head to toe in dark midnight blue scales. With an equally large head, and white eyes glowing a light blue. Its mouth was filled with sharp white teeth, with one tooth on each side of the back of his mouth curving out and in like horns. It also had two small white horns that sprouted from its snout, and two light blue fins on either size of its head. It growled again, but made no move to attack. Tom realized it was probably just hungry, so he took a few steps forward, dropped a few packages of bacon, and moved away. The monster stared at him appreciative, before devouring into the raw meat. Tom turned around, unable to watch, and headed back home.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/NhvqF3L53ZA

After Tord was done having a little pity party for himself, he stood up, and started looking around again. His eyes landed on something. He walked over and gently ran his fingers across the strings of the checkered white and black guitar. Tord smiled. Susan, Tom’s most prized possession. This only confirmed Tord's suspicion of this being Tom's hangout. He gently pulled at the strings, enjoying the sweet melody it made. Tom never let anyone touch her, let alone play her. The temptation was just too strong. Tord sat down on the floor, and lifted Susan into his arms. He thought about what to play for a second, before choosing one of his favorite songs. He began to play, singing along.

In a few weeks  
I will get time  
To realize it's right before my eyes  
And I can take it if it's what I want to do

I am leaving  
This is starting to feel like  
It's right before my eyes  
And I can taste it  
It's my sweet beginning

And I can tell just what you want  
You don't want to be alone  
You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time  
Yeah, you've known it the whole time

Maybe next year  
I'll have no time  
To think about the questions to address  
Am I the one to try to stop the fire

I wouldn't test you  
I'm not the best you could have attained  
Why try anything  
I will get there  
Just remember I know

And I can tell just what you want  
You don't want to be alone  
You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time  
Yeah, you've known it the whole time

Tord continued to sing, closing his eyes, and swaying his head along to the music.

And I can tell just what you want  
You don't want to be alone  
You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time  
Yeah, you've known it the whole time

Just as he was finishing the last note, Tord heard a loud thump behind him, a few clangs, like metal hitting the floor, and then a loud angry roar. He quickly spun around, only to be face to face with a pissed off monster. Tord paled. The monster let out another roar and Tord dropped Susan, and scooted over to a nearby wall, pressing his back against it. He watched the beast with wide eyes as it bent its head down, sniffing at Susan, seeming to be seeing if she was okay, before turning and glaring at Tord. It then started to slowly crawl towards him, and he panicked, trying desperately to get away. The beast let out another roar, and Tord felt tears stream down his face. He closed his eyes, trying to stop them from flowing. Suddenly, he felt something wet caress his face, and opened his eyes to see the creature staring at him with concern in its eye, and softly licking away his tears. However, this only cause the tears to flow harder, until he was quietly sobbing. The monster, not knowing what else to do, continued to lick him all over his face, catching all the tears that fell.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/R5H7kQQqURQ

After awhile, Tord had calmed down, and was just staring at the floor, making quiet sniffling sounds. Tom hated seeing him cry. He didn't mean to scare him. He just didn't want him touching Susan. Although, the song he played was good, and he really did have a nice voice. Tom couldn't play now that he was like this. And it would really be nice to listen to some music, he needed to now more than ever. They both did. Tom left Tord and walked over to Susan, picking her up gently in his mouth, and walking back to Tord. He dropped Susan softly into Tord's lap, and sat down beside him. Tord looked at him surprised, then down at Susan. He gently pulled her strings, causing a beautiful sound. Tord stopped and looked back at him.

"Any request?" He asked.

Tom thought for a moment before getting up and walking over to one of the tables. He grabbed a piece of paper off of it, before walking back over to Tord and sitting down beside him again. He leaned his head down, and Tord smiled grabbing the paper from his mouth. However, his smile faded soon after, turning more into a sad frown.

"This was one of Tom's favorite songs," he stated. "He used to play it all the time."

Another tear ran down his face, and Tom stared at it in surprise. Tord quickly wiped it away, and stared sadly at him.

"Sorry, it's okay, I'm fine."

He started to play the song, singing along with the unmistakable sound of sadness in his voice.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Tord really did have an amazing voice, Tom though as he finished the last note. Tord had started crying again, and he softly licked the salty tears away. Tord set Susan aside, and quickly wrapped his arms around Toms neck, crying into his fur. Tom let out a soft yelp of surprise, but made no move to pull away. He looked over Tord's shoulder, and noticed a small photo that he had dropped. It was of all of them together. He remember that time, before all this, before the incident, before Tord left. A time where they were all happy together. Tom looked back down at Tord, still weeping into his fur, and realized just how much he truly missed him. Someday Tom would find a way to tell Tord that the monster he saw was actually him. But for now, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being wrapped in Tord's strong arms for as long as he could.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The next morning, Tord woke to find himself cuddling up to the warm fluffy body of the monster who was sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled, grateful for the creature. Slowly lifting his real hand, he gently petted its soft head, right between its two purple horns. The creature made a sound in the back of its throat, similar to that of a cat purring. Tord's smile grew larger, and he giggled softly. He had to admit, the thing was pretty cute, although equally as terrifying. Tord sat up, causing it to stir. It opened its eye and stared tirely at him.

“Morning,” he said.

The monster let out a quiet snort, before closing it eye, and falling back to sleep. Tord laughed, and tried to stand, but the pain in his thigh was still very much there. He let out a small gasp, and sat back down. The monster looked over at him, clear worry and confusion shown in its black void-like eye. 

“It’s okay, just still a little sore, that's all. I'm fine,” Tord reassured, managing a small smile. 

It stared at him for awhile, before slowly getting to its feet, and began examining his thigh. Once it realized he wasn't bleeding or anything, and that nothing was wrong, the creature turned around, and walked away. It crawled over to a pile of food, and grabbed a can, and a whole store bought chicken, bringing them back over to Tord. It dropped the can into his lap, and the chicken in front of it, then stared at Tord expectantly. He stared down at the can of beef soup in his lap, then reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a red lighter. He started to slowly cook his soup under the small flame, before turning back towards the creature.

“Is there any wood around here I could use to build a bigger fire?” He asked.

It nodded, walking off in another direction for some wood. It came back a few minutes latter with a ton of wood planks in its mouth. It then dropped the wood a couple feet away from Tord, and he started to place them in a neat pile. Then he used his lighter to set it on fire. He smiled at the creature.

“Look!” He exclaimed. “Man made fire!”

The monster let out something sounding almost like a laugh and gave him a lopsided dog smile, its tongue hanging slightly out of it mouth. Tord giggled, and placed his can a small bit into the fire. After a few seconds, he pulled it out and opened it. It smelled amazing, however, he placed it back into the fire for a few more seconds, not wanting to take any chances. After he was sure his soup was thoroughly cooked, he turned to look at the monster and the chicken it still hadn't touched.

“Do you want me to cook that?” Tord asked.

The monster gave a curt nod, and nudged the chicken towards him. He ripped of the plastic wrap, and carefully tore off the leg of the chicken and cooked the meat around it to almost perfection, then took all the meat off the bone, and reached his hand out towards the monster. It sniffed his hand, before carefully taking the cooked meat and placing it into its mouth without biting his fingers. It licked his hand, leaving not even the tiniest bit of meat left. Tord chuckled, grabbed the other leg, and started to cook it as well. Once he was sure it was done, he again picked the meat off the bone and feed the beast. Tord took a bite of his soup, and smiled at the warm feeling that it gave him. He looked over at his new friend, smiling even more as it struggled to lick all traces of the meat from its lips.

“I should give you a name,” Tord said out loud.

The monster lifted its head, now very interested. Tord though for a minute before he realized the perfect name.

“Tom.”

The creature stared at him with his eye wide, full of shock.

“That was my friend’s name,” Tord explained. “And you kind of remind me of him. He had black, uh, eyes too.”

Tord's eyes started to get watery, and a few tears fell down his pale face. He hadn't even realized he had started crying. He quickly wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie, and stared up at the creature before him sadly.

“I miss him.”


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Tom stared at Tord in shock. Did he seriously just hear that? Tord missed him. He just couldn't even begin to believe it. Tord? Missing him? Tom was sure that Tord hated him, especially after the incident, what with him messing up Tord's plans to take over the world, then blowing him up and destroying half of his body. Who wouldn't hate him? Supposedly Tord! Tears streamed down Tord's face even harder, as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Tom, no longer able to stand seeing him like that, moved closer, and allowed Tord to wrap his arms around his neck, and sob into his fur. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

After awhile, Tord had calmed down and fallen asleep. Tom gently grabbed the back of Tord's hoodie in his teeth, and carried him over to the pile of blankets, placing him down softly and covering him up. Tom glazed down at Tord's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, innocent. No one would have ever expected him to have wanted to rule the world. That was one of the things he never understood about Tord. That and why he left in the first place. Everything was going so well, they were all the best of friends. But then Tord up and left, claiming to be heading to the big city, to follow his dreams. Turns out he actually headed back to Norway, joined an army, became a leader, and then a wanted criminal. Tom thought he would never see Tord again, until he showed up again a few years ago, moved back in. Tom had to admit, he was only mad because Tord left them. Left him. Then as it turned out, Tord only came back for his stupid robot. To think Tom had ever thought Tord would come back for them. For him. Tom felt tears run down his face. He cursed himself. Why was he crying? Because of Tord? No. He couldn't be. Because that would mean that...he...liked...Tord? No! He couldn't like Tord! He hated Tord! He thought as he looked down at the man cuddling into him as if he was a giant stuffed teddy bear, a small smile on his sleeping face.

Right?


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Tom was so confused. He'd never felt like this before, and for Tord of all people? Did that mean he had feelings for Tord? He had no idea. But what he did know, was that he sure didn't hate him. He never really hated him, Tom realized. It was a mutual dislike. But now that everything's changed, especially Tord, Tom doesn't know what to think. Tord, he's different, less angry and annoying, more sad, quiet. It didn't really seem right. Of course Tom had changed too, unfortunately for the worst. He drank more, almost every night. Edd and Matt hardly ever saw him, and when they did, he was more than likely not sober. Edd and Matt only stayed strong because they had each other, but Tom, he cut himself off from them, from everyone. He tried so desperately to just forget everything. Forget the pain, and betrayal, and lies. Tried drowning himself in alcohol, burying it up inside of him, along with all his feelings. But now they spilled out of him like a waterfall, and it scared him. He was afraid of being hurt again, of being rejected. Tom’s head began to hurt, so much that even thinking was painful. He let out a roar of pain and shock as he felt his body begin to change once again. He started shaking violently, and let out another roar, causing Tord to wake. He sat up quickly, turning his head in every direction, until his eyes landed on Tom, and he rushed to his side, eyes filled with panic. Tom let out another roar, although it sounded more like a scream. He heard his bones crack, and felt them move under his skin. Tord sat across from him, eyes wide with fear and shock, unable to help. Tom let out one last cry, as his body fell to the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to breathe normally again. He couldn't even move if he wanted to, everything hurt too much, he was too weak. After a few minutes, Tom was able to finally find enough strength to lift his head up. He looked up at Tord, seeing him staring down at him in shock.

“T-Tom?”


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Tord stared at the creature before him in shock. It had Tom’s gravity defying hair, and void-like eyes, but it also had aspects of the monster that he had grown accustomed to for the past few days. It’s arms and legs were as black as the night sky, starting from its elbows and knees, down to the tips of its fingers and toes, of which were still razor sharp claws. It also had the long black tail, and the two purple horns on the top of its head. The creature’s black and purple ears were long and pointed, as well as its teeth. But somehow, Tord knew that this creature was in fact Tom. And although he was terrified, he was also relieved.

“Oh god, Tom.” 

Tord reached out his hand towards him, but Tom quickly pulled away from him.

“Tom what's wrong?” Tord asked, worry in his voice.

Tom said something that Tord didn't catch.

“What?”

Tom turned around, and Tord saw tears running down his face.

“I'm a monster!” Tom cried, more tears pouring out of the voids he called eyes.

Tord stared at him in shock, which quickly turned to sadness.

“Tom,” Tord whispered, reaching out his hand to wipe away Tom’s tears, who surprisingly didn't pull away. “You're not a monster.”

Tord stared at Tom as tears began pooling from his eyes once again.

“You may look different, but you are still you,” Tord explained, wiping away more of Tom's tears. “And no matter what you look like, or how you act, my feelings for you will never change. You will always be my friend Tom, always.”

Tom sobbed harder as Tord pulled him into his arms, and started rubbing his back in soothing motions.

I will always love you, Tord thought as he ran his fingers through Tom’s hair, always.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/IgDNCmGr-Q4

When Tom awoke the next morning, he found that he was alone. Slowly, he sat up and grabbed a spare blue hoodie off the floor, putting it on over his head. Looking around, he realized Tord was nowhere in sight. At first he started panicking, thinking that Tord had left him there alone, before he heard the light strumming of Susan’s strings.

“T-Tord?” Tom said, his voice horse from not being used.

The music stopped, and he heard footsteps approaching him. Tom looked up to see Tord slowly walking towards him, Susan in his arms.

“Morning,” He said, smiling slightly.

Tom smiled back, “Morning.”

Tord sat down next to him, putting Susan in his lap.

“Sorry, I didn't ask you if I could play her.”

“No it's fine, I like listening to you play, you have a nice voice.”

“Really?” Tord asked.

Tom stared at him, smiling, “Yes.”

Tord smiled back, “So, anything you'd like to hear?”

Tom thought for a second before responding, “Do you know that one song that I used to sing, the one about the cave?”

“Yeah, do want me to sing it too?”

“Yes, please.”

Tord laughed, and began to play.

It's empty in the valley of your heart  
The sun, it rises slowly as you walk  
Away from all the fears and all the faults you've left behind

The harvest left no food for you to eat  
You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see  
But I have seen the same I know the shame in your defeat

I will hold on hope and I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck  
And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

'Cause I have other things to fill my time  
You take what is yours and I'll take mine  
Now let me at the truth, which will refresh my broken mind

So tie me to a post and block my ears  
I can see widows and orphans through my tears  
I know my call despite my faults and despite my growing fears

But I will hold on hope and I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck  
And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

So come out of your cave walking on your hands  
And see the world hanging upside down  
You can understand dependence when you know the maker's heart

So make your siren's call and sing all you want  
I will not hear what you have to say  
'Cause I need freedom now and I need to know how  
To live my life as it's meant to be

And I will hold on hope and I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck  
And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

Tom closed his eyes, resting his head on Tord's shoulder.

“We’re going to get through this Tom,” Tord reassured him.

“I hope so,” Tom said, barely over a whisper.

Tord gave him a small sad smile, and continued to run his fingers through Tom's hair, until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

A few days had past, and although Tord’s other injuries had healed, his thigh had hardly gotten any better. Tom was worried about him. He knew that it should have healed already, scabbed over, instead, of it being it's raw pink color. What if it never healed, Tom thought. What if it got infected? Would he no longer be able to walk? Tom shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. He had to stay positive, for Tord's sake. He walked over to Tord, glad that he no longer was forced to crawl on all fours, and handed him a glass of water. He watched as Tord took a few sips, then hand the glass back to him, and closed his eyes. Tom reached out his hand and placed it on Tord's forehead. He wasn't surprised to find it warm to the touch, and wet with sweat. Tord was sick, very sick. Tom hoped he would get better soon, but he didn't. It got to the point where Tord couldn't even stand without vomiting all over himself. He spent every day lying in bed, only getting up to use the restroom, in which he had to be carried. Tom also had to feed Tord at times, because he was so weak that he couldn't even lift the spoon to his mouth without spilling it all over himself. Tom was very worried. Now he was no doctor, but even he could tell Tord desperately needed medical attention. He remembered seeing a hospital about a couple miles from the building they were staying in, and he could take Tord there. However, Tom knew that with Tord in the condition that he was, they probably wouldn't make it in time, and the roads were blocked so there was no way that they could drive there. Tom felt something brush his thigh. Looking down, he saw his long tail slowly wagging and tapping his leg. Tom’s eyes widened, as he just got an idea. One that was not necessarily a good one, but he didn't see any other choice. In order to save Tord's life, Tom would have to invert back to his huge monster form, and carry him to the hospital. However, he had no idea if he could even change back to the form he was in now. He knew that if he went through with it, he may never be able to be human again. But he was going to take that chance. For Tord.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Tom stood staring at Tord's weak sleeping form, reaching out to touch his cheek, rubbing his thumb in circles, before regrettably turning and walking a few feet away. He got down on his hands and knees, closing his eyes. In truth, he had no idea how he was going to change. He had never done it before, at least not on his own accord. He kept his eyes closed and willed himself to change, but after awhile, Tom realized that nothing was happening. He let out a frustrated growl, opening his eyes. Maybe he had to be really angry, Tom thought. He shut his eyes, picturing everything that made him angry. He saw Tord leaving. Heard the words “Classic stupid Tom,” ringing in his head, said in that familiar Norwegian accent. He felt rage, anger, sadness, pain, betrayal. He heard Edd, Matt, and Tord's hurtful laughter. Tears streamed down his face. His body began to change, his bones moving underneath his skin. Tom let out a loud cry, falling onto his elbows. He saw Tord, with that evil grin. Tom felt his teeth grow, creating large fangs that protruded from his mouth. He heard bullets, and explosions. He felt his body grow larger, and quickly threw off his hoodie.Last, but definitely not least, Tom saw Tord sitting up in his robot, his eyes crazed with power. Tom roared loudly, filled with both anger and pain. He laid down on his side, trying to catch his breath.

“Tom?”

Tom looked up over at Tord, whose eyes were wide open and filled with concern. He wasted no time, walking over to Tord, and picking him up by his hoodie. Tord let out a surprised yelp.

“Tom! What are you doing? Put me down!” he yelled, struggling to get out of Tom's grip. 

Tom tried not to bite too hard, not wanting to tear the fragile material. Tord continued to kick and flail his arm, to the point where Tom was losing his patience. He let out a low growl, and Tord stilled. Tom walked over to the hole in the ceiling, and jumped through it. Tord let out a very “manly” scream, as Tom then jumped off the roof onto another one thirty feet below them. Tom quickened his pace, hopping from one roof to another, heading in the direction of the hospital. He prayed to god that they would make it in time.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Only once they were about thirty yards away, did Tom slow down, allowing Tord to rest from all the jostling around. As Tom snuck closer to the hospital, he kept his eye and ears peeled for any sign of movement. Other than Tord, he hadn't met any humans that were alive, and had no idea how they were going to act upon seeing him. Well, that wasn't true, he knew exactly what they would do. They would scream in terror or attack him. Tom had only gone a few feet, before he heard the click of a gun. He froze, slowly turning his head in its direction. Although he didn't see anything, he knew someone was there, hiding. He lowered his head, making sure Tord was out of sight, before taking a few more steps. Just as he was about eight yards away from the hospital entrance, people from every direction began shooting at him. He quickly laid down, covering Tord's body with his own, wrapping his tail around him, protecting him from being hit by the onslaught of bullets. Tom let out a loud roar, trying to tell them to stop, but surprisingly, they didn't understand him. The bullet deflected off of Tom’s skin, seemingly to be bulletproof. Although it didn't really hurt, they were wasting time. Tord could die any second if not treated immediately. Tom let out another cry, this time sounding more like begging, pleading for them to stop.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Edd stood staring at the large creature in front of him, pistol in hand. He started shooting at it. Matt on his right, also started shooting, however, it didn't seem to be doing anything. The bullets just deflected of its skin. It let out a loud roar, it's one black eye filled with anger. They continued to rain bullets upon it, until it lifted its head a little, and let out a sad cry. Edd realized that it was protecting something. And as he leaned closer to get a better look, he saw that it was a person. Edd cried out for a ceasefire. Matt turned his head to give him a confused look, but Edd was too busy staring at the creature, as it lifted its head once more. It waited a few minutes, most likely seeing if they would start shooting again, before slowly removing its tail from around the a small form. The monster picked up the figure by its red hoodie, and cautiously began walking closer to them. Once it was only a few feet away, Edd could finally make out the person's features, and was surprised to see a familiar head of hair styled into two horns. Edd realize exactly who the person was. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

Tord. He hadn't seen him since, well, since the incident, and had only spoken to him a few days ago. Edd had thought for sure that he had died, had gotten eaten by one of the many monsters roaming the streets. But there he was, hanging limp in the jaws of the huge creature. To Edd, It almost seemed as though the monster recognized them, as it walked right up to him and Matt, and handed them a barely conscious Tord. Just by his pale skin and weak form, they could tell he was sick. 

“This man needs medical attention immediately!” Edd shouted to the people around him. 

A few people quickly came forward and took Tord from Matt and his arms, carrying him into the hospital. Edd turned back towards the monster, just in time to see it staring at Tord's frail body, with worry, and something Edd couldn't quite describe, in its large black eye.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Matt stood watching the giant creature as it slept, making sure that it wouldn’t suddenly decide to attack. The sky had gone dark, and Edd had left a while ago, following the injured man that the monster had brought with it. When Matt asked him about it, he had said very little. Only that he had to go see Tord. Who Tord was, Matt didn't remember. Unfortunately, his memory had gradually gotten worse, that he could barely remember what he had done a few minutes ago, let alone a few days ago. Of course that had worried Edd, and he forced him to go see a doctor, where they found out that he had an early case of Alzheimer's, memory loss. Although he still looked unbelievably handsome, Matt felt useless. Every day, Edd would have to remind him of the littlest thing. Matt hated that, having to rely on Edd every single day, most likely for the rest of their lives. Of course he loved Edd, he really did, but he could tell that taking care of him really took a toll on him. He always seemed tired, and although he hardly ever showed it, Matt could see the pity in his eyes. He hated it. That look. It made him feel like an abused puppy. A burden. Matt found himself often wishing he was normal. Maybe then Edd would be happy.

Matt let out a loud sigh, watching the air leave his cold lips. The sudden sound caused the beast beside him to stir. It opened it eye, and lifted its head up towards him. It stared at him, unblinking, for a couple minutes, before slowly getting to its feet. Matt quickly grabbed his gun from his holster, and aimed it at the monster’s face. The creature froze, staring at him in both surprise and fear. Tears suddenly began pouring from its eye, and Matt was too surprised to react. The monster continued to cry and he had no idea how to calm it down.

“I-is it the gun?” 

The monster cried harder.

“Okay! Okay, I'm putting it away! See look, no gun!”

Matt quickly put the gun away, and held his hands up. However, the monster was still crying, trying to wipe its tears away with its huge black paws, and failing miserably. Matt, not knowing what else to do, slowly wrapped his arms around the creature’s neck, in sort of a comforting hug. Its body stiffened, but it didn't pull away. Instead, it buried its head deep into his shoulder, and continued to sob. Matt slowly ran his fingers through its dark fur. He remembered a certain green hooded male doing the same thing for him once, after he found out he had Alzheimer's. He continued petting the monster's head, as it soaked his coat with its tears. Suddenly, Matt felt its body get smaller and fur underneath his hands slowly started to disappear, instead becoming smooth skin. Matt opened his eyes, and there sitting in front of him was a human, well, mostly human. It, uh, he still had horns, and a tail, but other than that, he was human. This confused Matt, as the man had just been a huge scary monster. But what was even more confusing, was that he almost seemed familiar.

“Matt.”

Matt almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the man say his name. How did he know his name? Matt pulled back, grabbing the man's shoulders tight. and stared straight into his void-like eyes. He sat there for a few seconds, trying desperately to remember, before his eyes widened in surprise.

“T-Tom?”


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Edd followed the people as they carried Tord down the hall and into a vacant room. They carefully laid him down on the operating table, as doctors quickly rushed into the room. Edd was allowed to stay in the room while the doctors operated surgery. He watched as one of the doctors tore Tord's pants so that they could better access the wound. He gasped at the ugly colored puncture wound in Tord's thigh.

“Yeah, it's definitely infected,” Isaiah, one of the doctors, said. “We’ll need to clean it first. Marcus, hand me the saline solution.”

Another doctor, Marcus, grabbed a small clear plastic bottle, and handed it to him. Isaiah then opened it, and began pouring some all over the infected wound.

“Okay, now hand me the gauze.”

Marcus grabbed a couple wet pieces of gauze, and placed them in Isaiah’s hand, who then started rinsing the wound, clearing out any debris that may have gotten stuck inside it. After he was done Isaiah then grabbed a towel and carefully dried off Tord's thigh. He then grabbed a container, most likely medicine, and rubbed it into the wound. Another doctor, whose name was Alex, picked up a handful of dry gauze, and handed them to Isaiah.

“Thank you Alex,” he said, taking the gauze from her.

They began wrapping Tord's thigh in gauze, reaching all the way down to his knee. After they were done, they lifted Tord off the table, and onto a gurney, and rolled him down the hall into another room. They replaced Tord's red hoodie and ripped jeans with a long hospital gown, then placed him in bed, covering his legs with a thin sheet.

Once they were sure he was situated, they left, most likely to cheek on another patient, leaving Edd in the room by himself. He sat down in the chair next to Tord's bed and buried his head in his arms. Tears ran down his face. Everything was falling down around him, and it was just too much to handle on his own. He was so worried. Worried about himself, worried about his friends. He still had no idea where Tom was, and Edd hated to imagine his friend lying in a ditch, or on the side of the road, bleeding to death. He silently sobed harder, soaking the sleeves of his hoodie with his tears. The world was slowly coming to an end, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Edd groaned, lifting his head up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking around he realized it was still dark out. He glanced at Tord, seeing him still asleep. Edd went to get up, but something suddenly grabbed onto his wrist. He yelped in surprise, and spun around. Tord was sitting up in his bed, his hand grasped tightly around Edd's wrist.

“E-Edd?” he asked, his voice rough.

“Tord! You're awake!” Edd exclaimed, grabbing Tord's hand into his own.

“W-Where's Tom?”

Edd stared at him blankly, “Tom?” he asked.

“Yes, h-he was with me wasn't he?”

“No, but there was one of those monsters. It carried you here.”

“Yes! That’s Tom, where is he?”

Edd was so confused, “What do you mean? Tom’s the monster?”

“Yes! What did I just say, pay attention! Tom saved me and has been taking care of me.”

Edd laughed awkwardly, “Tord, that's impos-”

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, causing both of them to jump. They both turned, seeing Matt standing in the doorway, looking like a nervous wreck.

“Matt? What's wrong?” Edd asked, letting go of Tord's hand.

“I found Tom!” Matt exclaimed.

Edd's eyes widened in shock, “Where?!”

Matt turned to his right, reaching out, grabbing something. There were sounds of struggle, before Matt yanked hard, causing someone to stumble into their view. Edd gasped. Standing right in front of him was Tom. Or what seemed to be Tom. They had Tom’s hair, and his black eyes, but they also had purple horns, long black ears, monster-like hands and feet, and a swaying black tail.

“Tom? Is that really you?” Edd asked.

Tom nodded, keeping his head down, staring at the white tiled floor. Edd got over his shock, quickly running to Tom, and tackling him in a hug.

“Oh thank god!” Edd cried. “We thought you were dead!”

Tom let out a small chuckle, “What? Don't you have any faith in me?”

Edd laughed, “Sorry, I guess not.”

Tom pulled away, looking between both Edd and Matt, “God I missed you guys so much.”

Someone let out a loud cough.

Tom turned, seeing Tord sitting up in his hospital bed looking at him accusingly.

“So you didn't miss me? I see how it is.” 

Tom smiled, stepping around Edd, and walking towards him.

“Awe come on Tord, of course I missed you!”

Tord grunted, turning his head away from Tom, and pouted.

Tom chuckled again, stepping closer. “I was so worried, I thought you were going to die “ he said seriously.

Tord turned and stared at him, “Really?”

Tom nodded, “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because then I wouldn't be able to do this.”

“Wha-”

Before Tord could even respond, Tom grabbed the back of his head, and clamped his lips onto his. Tord froze, too shocked to move, but as soon as Tom began to move his lips, Tord started to react, moving his lips along with Tom's. After about a minute they pulled away, breathing heavily.

“W-Why did you do that?” Tord asked softly.

“Because Tord, jeg elsker deg.”

Tord stared at him in shock, seeing the pure emotion hidden within his eyes, and smiled.

“Jeg elsker deg også, Tom.”


	26. Epilogue

Tom, Tord, Edd, and Matt lay cuddling on the couch together, watching Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell 6. It had been more than three years since the beginning of the monster apocalypse, and a lot had changed since then. For starters, scientist had figured out that the contaminated water was turning whoever drank it, or came in contact with it, into horrifying creatures, leading them to later create a cure. Although it is not totally effective, monsters were turned back into humans, but could spontaneously turn back during times of strong emotions, such as fear, anger, sadness, or pain. Tom and Tord became a couple, as did Edd and Matt. Tord helped Matt with his Alzheimer's, by creating a chemical solution that helped him remember, which made not only him, but everyone else extremely happy. Tord retired from his army, leaving Paul and Pat in charge, who surprisingly had also gotten together as a couple. Life was good, and none of them would have traded it for anything else, not even for the whole world. Because laying there in their lovers arms, is where they finally felt like they truly belonged.


End file.
